ThomasTenCents34526's Bachmann Thomas Stuff That He Has
Here is a list of Bachmann Thomas and Friends toys that ThomasTenCents34526 has. List Train Engines *Thomas *James *Percy *Henry *Gordon *Toby *Spencer *Emily *Edward *Mavis *Salty *Bill *Ben *Donald *Douglas *Diesel *Duck *Iron 'Arry *Iron Bert *Oliver *Rosie *Grumpy Diesel Rolling Stock *Annie *Clarabel *Troublesome Truck #1 *Troublesome Truck #2 *Red Express Composite Coach *Red Express Brake Coach *Brake Van *S.C. Ruffey *Blue Open Wagon *Cargo Car *Milk Tanker *Tar Tanker *Fuel Tanker *Gordon's Express Composite Coach *Gordon's Express Brake Coach *Emily's Composite Coach *Emily's Brake Coach *Oil Tanker *Red Open Wagon *Cattle Wagon *6-Ton Wagon *Salt Wagon *RF Container Wagon *Well Wagon *Coal Wagon with Load *Cream Tanker *Raspberry Syrup Tanker *Henrietta *Spencer's Coach *Mail Coach *Flatbed with Paint Drums *Sodor Logging Company Flat Wagon with Logs *Ventilated Van *Troublesome Truck #3 *Ice Cream Van *Troublesome Truck #4 *Red Coach *Red Brake Coach *Mail Coach (green livery) *Toad *Troublesome Truck #5 *Sodor Salt Wagon *GWR Cattle Wagon *Live Lobster Refrigerator van *Ventilated Van - Great Western *Ventilated Van - Sodor Fruit & Vegetable Co. *The Spiteful Brake Van *Water Tanker *Sodor Diesel Co. Tanker *Mining Wagon with Load - Blue *Sodor Coal Co. Wagon with Load *Sodor Scrap Co. Wagon *Sodor Logging Company Flat Wagon with Logs *Skarloey *Rheneas *Rusty *Open Wagon *Blue Box Van *Red Box Van *Slate Wagon with Load *Slate Wagon with Load #101 *Slate Wagon with Load #164 *Red Carriage *Blue Carriage Sets *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set (includes: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and a Circle of EZ Track) *Percy the Small Engine Set (includes: Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and a Circle of EZ Track) *James the Red Engine Freight Set (includes: James, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt and a Circle of EZ Track) *James the Red Engine Freight Set (includes: James, Blue Open Wagon, Fuel Tanker, Brake Van and a Circle of EZ Track) *Gordon's Express Set (includes: Gordon, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and an Oval of EZ Track) *Emily's Passenger Set (includes: Emily, Emily's Composite Coach, Emily's Brake Coach and an Oval of EZ Track) *Deluxe Thomas and Friends Special Set (includes: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt and an Oval of EZ Track) *Thomas' Fun with Freight Set (includes: Thomas, S.C. Ruffey, Red Open Wagon, Cream Tanker, Cattle Van, Conductor and an Oval of EZ Track) *Thomas' Holiday Special Set (includes: Thomas with Removable Santa Hat and Removable Snowplough, Coach with Christmas Decorations, Truck with Christmas Tree, Candy Cane Tanker and an Oval of EZ Track) *Salty's Dockside Delivery Set (includes: Salty, 6-Ton Wagon, Raspberry Syrup Tanker, Salt Wagon, Exclusive Guard and an Oval of EZ Track) *Thomas' Christmas Express Set (includes: Thomas with Removable Santa Hat and Removable Snowplough, Truck with Christmas Tree, Flat Wagon with Load, Red and Green Christmas Van and an Oval of EZ Track) *Whistle & Chuff Thomas! (includes: Sound-Chipped Thomas, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and a Circle of EZ Track) *Thomas' Christmas Delivery (includes: Thomas with Removable Santa Hat and Removable Snowplough, Flat Wagon with Presents, Christmas Brake Van and an Oval of EZ Track) HO Version *Hook-and-Loop Couplers *Track Play-Tape (Rail, Road and Sound-Fitted Variations) Accessories *Bertie *Harold *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Guard *Terence *Farmer McColl *Jeremy *Signal Gantry (two-pack) *Water Tower *Coal Hopper *Pedestrian Bridge *Sodor Junction Station *Switch Tower *Tidmouth Sheds with Manually-Operated Turntable *Tidmouth Sheds Expansion Pack *Sodor Lighthouse with Blinking Light *Knapford Station Building Kit *Motorised Windmill *Round Water Tower *Square Water Tower *Maithwaite Station *Black Loch Folly *Signal Box *Brendam Warehouse *Engine Shed *Trackside Station *Corrugated Hut *Storage Shed G Scale Version *Winston *Thomas' Snowplough (discontinued) *DCC Sound Module *Thomas' Christmas Delivery Set (includes: Thomas with Santa Hat and Snowplough, Red Open Wagon with Presents, Decorated Coach, an Oval of Track and DVD Instructions) Category:ThomasTenCents34526